


the last night

by spectres



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Death, Grief/Mourning, Loss, Lost Love, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:26:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23428447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spectres/pseuds/spectres
Summary: zevran lay awake the night after, aching, with a space beside him he can no longer fill.
Relationships: Zevran Arainai/Male Tabris, Zevran Arainai/Male Warden
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	the last night

caldrin's legs wrapped tightly around his body, clinging onto him as if he was about to be ripped away, hot bodies pressed tightly together almost becoming one. 

zevran's face burried in his neck, breathing hot, placing sloppy kisses and bites in between deep inhales, caldrin's fingers digging deep through his hair, gripping and pulling at messy locks. 

no words, just strained grunts and caldrin's pitched breathing, zevran keeping up his pace as caldrin moved with him, starting to shake against zevran's body, small shivers running down his spine until zevran could hear a silent sob and looked up for the first time to look upon caldrin's face.

and it was beautiful, as always, flushed, sweaty, with his dark black locks sticking to his forehead. eyes wet and tears streaming down his face. 

zevran's heart stopped momentarily and so did his body. 'caldrin?' he whispered, voice worried and hoarse. 

'don't stop.' caldrin choked out, his grip on zevran's hair becoming tighter and pressing the elf's head back into the crook of his neck. 

and afterwards, as zevran's body lingered on top of caldrin's, the warden's embrace unwavering, zevran's hands brushed away the hair from caldrin's face, wiped his tears with delicacy, and his lips placed a small kiss on caldrin's cheekbone. 

'do not waste your tears, mi amore.' he said 'we will both be just alright.' 

zevran lay awake in the dark, the room alistair had offered in the castle cold and empty, vast space and a bed so big it drove him crazy.

eyes empty, puffed and red, but it's not like anyone could look upon him then. 

_he knew_. zevran's mind yelled at him, over and over again. the memories of their last night so vivid, so fresh, the nail marks on his back still red, as if he could still feel caldrin's lips on him, his long hair ticklish on his face, his rugged breath coming down his ear. 

zevran tosses on the bed with a scream he didn't know he was holding. _he knew_. _it was his last goodbye_.

**Author's Note:**

> finished origins last night, and although i do always have caldrin survive, my mind conjured this when considering what would happen if he did indeed sacrifice himself.


End file.
